Mutural Attraction
by LostKaty
Summary: Meredith Just Found out Derek is Married, but she can't just switch her feelings on and off and nether can he. Merder AlexIzzy ChristinaBurke and maybe some CallieGeorge paring
1. Chapter 1

**Mutral Attraction**

Chapter 1

Meredith Grey looked out of the sitting room window, it had been raining for 2 days solid now she hated the rain, her thoughts were intrupted

Izzy- Meredith ... Meredith

Izzy walks into the sitting room looking pretty pissed off now

Izzy- i was calling for ages

Meredith - Sorry i was thinking

Izzy- humm and i bet i can guess who about

Meredith- it's not what you think Izzy,

Izzy- sure whatever ... anyway george is going shopping do you need anything

Meredith - no thanks im good

Izzy smiled and left the room, leaving Meredith to her thoughts again

Later that evening, Christina was around the house and everyone was watching tv, a medical drama actually

Christina- Im hoping to get that valve replacment surgery tomorrow looks like a tricky one

George - NO way i've followed that case all the way through

Christina - Well considering 'Mr Mc Dreamy' is doing the operation my guess is Meredith will be in

Meredith- how many more times it's not like that

Izzy- like heck, when you screw your boss, it's like that

Meredith - He's married it's over we are NO MORE

George - Didn't stop him being here the other night

Meredith collapsed on the couch in pure frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**The next day. everyone is running around the house in the usual state of pure panic late for work as usual.**

Izzy- has anyone seen my red shoes

Meredith (while cleaning her teeth) - yeh in my room i borrowed them

Izzy - thanks for asking

Meredith - No problem

**Finally after a mad dash Meredith, George and Izzy all make it on time, reasy for the morning brefing or hounding as they liked to call it.**

Miranda - well dont we have a treat in store today, are you know Mr Thomas in room 8 has his valve replacement today, and one of you lucky bastards get to assist, and i think we all know who thats gonna be

**Miranda gives Meredith the look that says 'you only got this because your sleepiung with Mr Shepherd look'**

Miranda - Mr Shepherd asked for you specially

Izzy- what a surpise

Miranda - Ok so Meredith your with Mr Shepherd today, Chritina your needed on a case in Pediactrics, Alex and Izzy Suctures and George notes

George - ohh what

Miranda - you wanna argue

George - No ..

Miranda - then all of you GET TO WORK

**they all go off to where they had been placed Meredith was cursing to herself.**

Derek - Hi, i want you to do Mr Thomas Ob's

Meredith- what are you playing at, everyone is sussing on im only getting these jobs because of you

Derek - it's not true i gave you this job because you deseved it

Meredith - ohh come on, George was on this case all the way through

Derek- yes he was but it was someone else's turn and thats you

Meredith - I do not need your special treatment Derek

Derek - Meredith ...

Meredith - don't you dare Meredith me

Derek - i ..

**Meredith walked away in the direction of Mr Thomas room. Meanwhile in Suctures**

Alex- so how about dinner then a night cap at mine

**Alex and Izzy were stiching a rather nasty dog bite to the arm of an elderly lady**

izzy- i say your be lucky

Lady- ohh he's not to bad i wouldn't say no

**Izzy chuckles**

Alex- the lady's right

Izzy- mama if you knew him like i did...

Alex- what did i do

Izzy smiles shaking her head

Izzy- thats you all done, keep the dressing clean and come back in 5 day for the dressing to be changed ans stiches out

Lady- thankyou very much

Alex's helps the old lady up and she smiles

Lady- see a nice young man you don't get many of those these days, you want to keep hold of him.

**Alex grinned widly at Izzy as he helped the old lady out of the cubical, Izzy sat on the bed thinking.**

**Breaktime arrived and Christina, George, Izzy and Meredith and sitting in the canteen.**

Meredith- what a morning

Chritina- wanna swap i really wanted in on that case

Meredith - i know im sorry

Christina - no your not your just sorry 'Dr Mc Dreamy' is married

Meredith - Please not again

Izzy - hey guys i think im falling for Alex

All - WHAT !

George - no it must just be a passing thing

Christina - Alex ?

Meredith - Turst me relationships and work don't mix don't do it

Izzy - he asked me out i think i wanna say yes

All- NO !

Meredith - think before you act

Chritina- come one there are better men that him out there

George - Like me

Izzy - no offence George but your not my type

**George shurgged and continued to eat his apple**

Meredith- we will talk about this later i need to get back

Chirtina - Me too

Meredith- don't do anything rash

Christina - Yeh we need to dicuss further

Izzy- ok ok

**Meredith and Christina were on there way.**

Christina - so what are you going to do about Derek

Meredith- i don't know i can't just stop, liking him

Christina - But he's married

Meredith - Sperated

Christina - same thing

Meredith - yeh your right, ohh i don't know the sex is so good and he's so ... Derek

Christina- you need to tell him straight me or her

Meredith - yes your right i will, divorce or we are done for good

Christina - then that way you can get back to normal or move on

**Meredith smiled as she reached Mr Thomas room**

Meredith- thanks for the chat

Christina - no problems

**They had a quick girly hug and christina went on her way**

Meredith - Mr Thomas how are we feeling,

Mr Thomas- I feel as fine as i can be

Meredith - well all your test came back as normal as possible, the ECG was good and the blood pretty healthy so the operation can go ahead as planned,

Mr Thomas- great News

Meredith- yes, but i need to go through possible complecations with you.

**Meredith proceeded through the list of possible things that could go wrong and then prepared mr Thomas for surgery. She then went to inform Derek.**

Derek- you did good im pleased, and we should be able to start pretty soon

Meredith- Derek we need to talk, here it is, i really like i think i might even ... well love you. but the point is i won't be second best to your wife, so either you get a divorce or we are finished

Derek- Meredith

Meredith- why m,ust you always start like that

Derek - sorry sorry, i promise we will talk about divorce ok

Meredith- ok ... but soon

Derek - Yes, and just for the record i think i might love you too

**He smiled at her kissed her head and left the room.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**After a long 48 hour shift the interns were finally on there way home.**

George- fancy staying with us tonight Chritina

Christina- Yeh why no after all your place is closer

Izzy- I won't be in tonight anyway

Meredith - How come ?

**Alex ran up to join them**

Alex- Because she will be having dinner with me

**He continued jogging off down the road, Izzy had the biggest grin on her face**

Meredith- what have you done

Christina- you know he's only out for one thing don't you

Izzy- yeh and maybe im out for that one thing too

George- Izzy, thats just ... horrible

Meredith - If you going to be coming back to the house just be quite ok i need to get a good sleep tonight

Izzy- ohh yeh like you and Derek

**Meredith shot Izzy a look that could kill as they reached the house. On the door step was a big bunch of very nice red and pink roses, George bent down to pick up the flowers reading the note attached.**

Geroge - For Meredith

Christina and Izzy - ohhhhhhh,

Izzy- very popular aren't we

Christina - from you know who ?

**Meredith read the note to herself smiling**

Meredith - YES !

**The others all looked at each other puzzled as they all entered the house**

Christina - what does it say ?

Meredith- they are from Derek, he's agreed to the divorce

Izzy- thats great

**Izzy gave her firend a pat on the back,**

Izzy- maybe he is a decent guy after all

Christina - see i told you if you laid it down to him and forced him to choose it would sort things out now you know where you stand

**George looked a little disapointed now there was no chance of him ever getting meredith's attention.**

Meredith- he's coming round tonight

**George and Christina looked at each other**

George- doesn't look like we will be getting much sleep tonight then

**Christina laughed and Izzy and Meredith both looked a little embaressed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**The evening drew Izzy had just left for her date with Alex and Meredith and Derek were just beginning a party for two in Meredith's room, they were both sitting on the bed facing each other.**

Derek- Im sorry for everything

**He placed his hands on her face kissing her gently on the lips**

Meredith- it's ok it's over now thought right ?

Derek- yep i sent off the papers today we are free to live our lives

**Meredith smiled and they collapsed on the bed in a pasionate kiss, he slowly began removing her clothes until she was totally naked she did the same to him, they had the best sex of there lives. Meanwhile at the resturant, Izzy was having a surprisingly good time.**

Alex- so are you pleased you acepted

Izzy- well... that depends on wether or not you collect the bill

Alex- Well i don't invite a girl out and expect her to pay

Izzy- then yes i guess i am glad i accepted, iv'e had a lovely evening Alex thankyou

Alex- your welcome, so ready for the night cap ?

Izzy- sure wanna come to mine ?

Alex- sounds good ill get the bill you get the coats

**Izzy smiled as they went there sparate ways, As they made the short walk about to the house, Alex gently sliped his hand into Izzy's**

Alex- so how are you finding the rotation

Izzy- good i mean it's amazing some of the things we get to see and be involved with

**Izzy continued talking about the wonders of the surgical rotation Alex just looked at her as she spoke totally fixated on her, he really felt like he was falling for her.**

Izzy- yeh so how about you ?

Alex- Well like i have always said the beauty of being a surgen is you don't have to have the people skills i mean we are just the butchers.

Izzy- Alex... just as i was warming to ...

**Alex cut her mid sentance with there very first kiss, Izzy surpised herself as the one who deapened the kiss, Izzy fumbled for her keys still trying to kiss Alex, finally they made there way into the house, but there pasion was short lived when they were met face to face with a very tired and angry looking Christina and George.**

Christina- i swear to god if they don't stop soon im going home

George - they have been at it now for 5 HOURS, how is it possible for 2 people to have sex non stop for 5 hours.

Christina- i hope you two weren't thinking of adding to the noise

Alex- well it was crossing our minds but i guess not

Izzy- sod it you know what they say if you can't beat them join them, i don't mean litrally i mean ... ahh forget it,

**Izzy kissed Alex again leading by the hand to her room, Geroge and Christina just looked at each other and groaned**.

**When the morning came everyone was looking pretty shattered, thankgod it was there day off.**

Derek- Anyone for eggs

Meredith - Yes please

**She smiled sweetly at Derek and he kissed her getting up to prepar the eggs.**

Christina - Jesus guys do you ever stop i mean weren't 7 hours total last night enough

Meredith - were we that noisy ?

George and Christina - YES !

Derek- sorry we will try and keep it down in the furture ok

**Just at that moment they were joined by Alex and Izzy**

Alex- Morning

Meredith - tell me you didn't Izzy

Izzy- i did

**Izzy smiled widly**

Alex- and if i don't say so myself we did it well

**Izzy laughed**

izzy- yes, and we weren't the only ones

**Izzy looked in the direction of Meredith and Derek**

George- i think we are forgetting the victims here

Christina- yeh im never staying here again,

Meredith - you could find a nice man yourself Christina

Christina - and end up love struck like you lot NO WAY, im happy the way i am right now

**What Christina didn't kow was her feelings had other idea.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Ok so here is the long awaited next chapter it's a bit rubbish but ahh well i enjoyed writting it i hope some of you out there enjoy it ... so here goes**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
**

After a whole day off all the interns were back at work and for once in their lives were all early they were all gathered in the locker room chatting about random stuff. "So how's it all going with Mc dreamy mere"? George piped as he adjusted he stethoscope around his neck, Meredith smiled "WONDERFUL he's great im great the sex is really great I've just never been so happy" izzy rolled her eyes "are you sure your not mistaking happiness for tiredness" "yes izzy im SURE" said Meredith rather sarcastically. Alex and Izzy chuckled a bit to themselves "besides you can talk" Meredith smiled at her quick come back izzy and Alex look at each other uncomfortably. They were broken out of there banter by The sweet sounds of bailey "GET YOUR SORRY ASSES OUT HERE" ohh jezz she seems real bad today she must be pre menstrual laughed Alex izzy bit him causing him to jump. They all piled out to a fuming Bailey,

"Ok grey and karev pit, sevens your with dry Montgomery today George with me and Christina your with burke ohh and Stevens and Karev don't think I don't know about your little fling you interns and sex mad if you spent more time on your jobs and less time with sex maybe more people would be saved" "but…" Alex started are you going to argue with me Karev" "err no no I just…." "Good so what you all waiting for gooooooo"

The interns all went there separate ways, Meredith and Alex made there way to the pit, "I swear to God the only reason im in the pits because she doesn't approve of me and Derek" Alex nodded in understanding "humph and the reason im in the pit is because of me and Izzy" "life sucks doesn't it" Meredith said "well it was good ….." Alex was cut off as they entered and unusually quiet pit they looked at each other know full well this wasn't going to be a good day, a quiet start was never good.

As Christina approached burke she saw him smile

"Dr Yang how are you today:" "im fine thanks what cases do we have today",

"Well we have a bypass later on this morning and a few minor things nothing to heavy here I got you a coffee" he smiled again making Christina feel slightly uncomfortable but also a little flattered. "thanks I need it Bailey Is on the war path because of Izzy and Alex" burke listen attentively "ohh yes I heard about that, so she's not too happy then" inquired burke, Christina took a sip of coffee shaking her head "nope not at all I spose with Meredith and Derek and now hem too she seems to think maybe the work will slip" "I see, well we know that won't happen with you don't we" replied burke winking Christina smiled "no im pretty focused" Christina was surprised at just how comfortable she felt around Burke it was an unusual feeling for her, she was snapped out of her thoughts by Burke asking her to prepare his bypass patient for surgery, for once in her life Christina was happy.

Later on that day the interns were all having lunch in the cafeteria, "how the pit" said Izzy with a mouth full of salad "boring" replied Alex "yeh nothing good to get our teeth into just …. Pit stuff" said Meredith, Derek came to join them smiling he kissed Meredith on the head "hi gorgeous" he said with his mc dreamy smile "ohh Derek you shouldn't address me like that in front of Meredith and Alex" joked Izzy Derek smiled and rephrased "hello Izzy" "so how is everyone's day going" Derek never got an answer as all the interns pages went off at the same time "ill see you later" said Meredith to Derek giving him a quick kiss Derek nodded smiling, Alex did the same to Izzy and all the interns went to answer their pages

In the pit a sea of patients arrived from a rather serious car accident, Meredith and Alex stood outside as an ambulance pulled up.

"What have you got" shouted Alex to the paramedic"7 year old female, multiple abrasions to the head, broken tibia and fibula and possible internal injures" replied the man "ok ill page Shepard" said Alex.

Meredith reassured the little girl who was in and out of conciseness "what's your name sweetie, my name is Meredith and we are going to make sure your better soon ok" the little girl nodded and sleepy said "my name is Lucy Davis im 7" the little girl winced in pain "ok Lucy try to keep still now" reassured Meredith, "Ok what do we have" announced Derek as he entered the trauma room "OMG LUCY" said Derek with worry in his eyes "you know this little girl" said Meredith confused "yes yes I do" said Derek in a worried tone.

To be continued heheheh

**A/N : ok so who do we think she is how does he know Lucy and will anything happen between Christina and Burke ;) I know im pretty shit at this writing thing and I know it's been like forever since I updated this story so: greysaddict4life, Kitriel, Greyaddict, MeredithGrey and skylinechick07 this chapter is for you all thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the update.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"uncle Derek" said the little girl in a small whimper "it's ok I'm going to make you feel all better, push a round of epi and call for a CT scan please" ordered Derek, once Lucy was settled Meredith pulled him aside "are you going to tell me what's going on here" offered Meredith "Lucy is my niece Meredith my sister Nancy's little girl" Meredith looked worried and concerned all at once she hugged Derek "I'm sorry honey she's going to be ok right?" Derek accepted the hug feeling comforted for a while "I hope so mere I really do, do you know who was in the accident I mean is Nancy and her husband Dave here is Lucy's brother Jack here who else came in mere" said Derek sounding desperate "I don't know Derek, I don't know I'll find out" Derek nodded as Meredith disappeared trying to find out more information. The other interns had been called down to the pit to try and clear the back, log, Meredith went up to the nurses station. "Excuse me has a Nancy Dave or Jack Davis been bought in?" the nurse looked at Meredith and searched her computer "ermm yes a Nancy and Dave Davis were here but they were critical so I guess they are in a trauma room ermmm yes … jack Davis his in minors " the nurse finished "ok thanks" with that Meredith went to look in all the Trauma room, she entered a room Burke was pumped the mans chest desperately trying to revive him "it's no good time of death 13.45" Burke sighed "who was that" Meredith asked impatiently "a Mr Davis he was driving the car" Meredith went pale "are you ok Meredith" asked burke "no I don't think so, that was Derek's sisters husband" she said in a shaky voice "ohh" burke was unsure of what to say for the best "I need to go find his sister" said Meredith slightly shocked she left the room heading for a trauma room nearby, Chief Webber was who she found this time but she arrived about 2 minutes to late the woman on the table was dead "chief tell me that wasn't ….." Meredith was cut off "yes Dr Grey I'm afraid it was Nancy Davis" said chief, Meredith stood stunned unsure of how she was going to tell Derek "are you ok Meredith" said Chief Meredith nodded back tears, "i… I need to see Derek" chief understood and Meredith left, she took a slow walk back to Lucy's room, when she arrived she called Derek out "so … what did you find out are they here?" said Derek "I'm sorry Derek your sister and her husband died on the table" Meredith was now crying "this can't be happening …. My life was going so well I was happy happier than I have ever been in my life .. ohh god how am I going to tell mum and Lucy, Jack how's Jack" said Derek head in hands, "Jacks fine his in minors Callie is setting his broken arm" said Meredith trying to sound strong for Derek, she put a hand on his back gently rubbing trying to sooth him, "I I better get back to Lucy" he said standing up "Derek, I'm sorry you know I'm here for you don't you? I mean you don't have to go through this alone, I love you" said Meredith with understanding in her voice, Derek smiled lightly "thank you Meredith that means the world to me " he stood closer to her holding her hands he kissed her head "I'm really going to need your support with this, and .. I love you too" with that he went back into the room to try and save his nieces life.

**A/N : ok a short chapter that was very merder centered but it was needed, in the next chapter we see Dereks mum and also find out the real reason Nancy was coming to see Derek, what will happen to his orphaned Niece and Nephew. (Jacks 11 btw it's just his age might not come up but … yeh he;s 11) more coming soon !!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

That night Meredith and Derek lay in bed he was quiet laying on his back with his hands behind his head he said nothing, Meredith laid just as still n her side trying not to look scared for him, she broke the silence. "Is there anything you need .. Anything you want" Derek looked at Meredith removing his hands from his head he turned on his side to face her, "you Meredith I need you.. You're the only one who can help me I just pray to God you can cope with my mum, she's bad enough when she hasn't just lost a daughter …. I ..I don't know how's she is going to cope"

At that moment there was a knock on the bedroom door, "are you both decent?" the soft sound of Izzy voice came from behind the door, "you can come in Izzy" replied Meredith, izzy walk in with a plate full of chocolate chip cookies, "here Derek I made these for you, and well the bathroom floor is clean if you feel the need to lay there" Derek was touched a little by Izzy's thoughtfulness. "Thanks a lot Izzy" he tried to sound happy izzy smiled "well ill be in my room if you two need anything" "ok Iz thanks" replied Meredith, with that Izzy left

"Sorry about that it's the only way she knows to cope.. she's just trying to help" Meredith apologized "it's ok im touched you don't need to apologize" Meredith changed the subject "how's jack and Lucy" "ohh Jacks fine Callie set his arm he has some mild concussion but nothing major, chief operated on Lucy's spleen and she seems to be recovering well, so both are physically ok.. how they are going to cope with the new of their parents I don't know mum asked me to wait until she got here to tell them" Meredith reached out to hug Derek he gladly accepted "I promise ill be there tomorrow when your mum tells them we will cope with this together no matter how your mum is OK" Derek nodded a little tearful "thank you Meredith, I love you" he kissed her lightly on the lips, "I love you too, and you don't need to thank me try to sleep now" she helped him lay down stroking his hair she kissed his forehead, neither of them slept well.

The next morning everyone was up early, Meredith and Derek were given the day off to see Derek's mum and it was Izzys day off so she was around, "I made coffee and pancakes for everyone" chirped izzy "just coffee for me strong" replied Derek "come on honey you have to eat something keep your strength up" encouraged Meredith "im not hungry I don't want anything" he said a little annoyed "OK OK " Meredith was a little hurt "im sorry I snap, im on edge sorry" he quickly apologized squeezing her hand, "we should go my mum is coming to the trailer at 8am its already 7.30" he worried "ok then let me get my coat and shoes and ill be with you" said Meredith.

Within 5 mins they were both in the car on their way Derek was silent the whole way Meredith left him with his thoughts, they soon arrived at the trailer and were surprised to see Derek's mum already there with his sisters Kathleen, Helen and Rebecca (**A/N I made up his two sisters names I didn't know their names**) they parked the car and Derek ran up to meet them with Meredith not far behind, "mum .. "sob Derek all 5 of them in a hug "lets go inside" suggested Meredith they all did as she said as they all sat down to talk about the tragedy Meredith went to make some tea and coffee she was just bring it into the small living area as she caught the end of the conversation "it's because your with that slut, that Nancy was coming down at all she came down to try and talk some sense into you and Addison, make you see you have made a mistake, and what do I find when I get here you bring the marriage wreaker into your trailer to be with the family at a time like this, she's not wanted here" spat Derek's mum obviously upset and in tears, Meredith was hurt and upset but she tried to remember she was there for Derek not for his mum "mum I know your upset but please don't talk about Meredith like that she's my life now I love her" pleaded Derek hugging his mum Meredith smiled on hearing Derek stick up for her as she made her entrance

"Tea and coffees up" said Meredith "we have to all try and be strong" Helen said, "yeh for jack and Lucy" reasoned Rebecca "where are jack and Lucy" inquired Kathleen "ohh they are at the hospital still they are quite safe though" reassured Meredith "yeh it was touch and go with Lucy for a while but she had a great surgeon and is on the mend " said Derek, "Meredith why don't you take my car and take the girls to see Jack and Lucy while I stay here with mum for a bit we will join in an hour or so" said Derek "err can I talk to you for a sec outside Derek" said Meredith a little worried Derek rose from his chair following Meredith outside

"are you sure this is a good idea they hate me Derek the whole reason your sister came was to break us up im not well like" Meredith said Derek pulled her into a hug and whispered n her ear "I love you Meredith and they will learn to love you too just give them some time to come round get over the grief please I need you to do this" begged Derek "ok" nodded Meredith "but your be there in and hour or so right ?" questioned Meredith "no more than 2 hours promise" Meredith nodded and they both went back inside.

20 mins later Meredith was leading Derek's 3 sisters around the hospital on there way they met Addison, "ohh hi sorry to hear about Nancy how are you all" inquired Addison "yeh coping best we can we've come to see jack and Lucy" said Kathleen "I saw them this morning they are both getting on well jack should be allowed home today" said Addison trying to add some cheer to the conversation "ohh that's good, im glad there ok" said Helen "Well if there is anything I can do let me know" said Addison "we will thanks a lot" said Rebecca they said there good byes and carried on their way "so do you can Addison get on Meredith" said Rebecca as they walking to the lift "yes we do we work together we have to we have a professional relationship" said Meredith "pretty good of her don't you think considering you stole her husband" snap Kathleen "it wasn't really like that Kathleen it was ….." Meredith tried to defend herself "well that's what it looks like I mean Derek and Addison were happy until he met you" added Helen "it's not like that we love each other" defended Meredith again "humm sure you do" said Kathleen sarcastically "more like lust" muttered Rebecca under her breath, but Meredith heard she took a deep breath determined to be strong for Derek she was relived to find a friendly face in George and Callie as they reached Lucy an Jacks shared room "Kathleen, Rebecca, Helen this is Dr O'Malley and Dr Torres" introduced Meredith Callie and George greeted them all and Lucy and Jack looked concerned to see so many family members in one room "Meredith" called Lucy remembering her from the pervious day "Jack this is the pretty lady who saved my life" quirked Lucy "ohh well I don't know about that" said Meredith a little embarrassed "she did" nodded Lucy to her aunts "why are you all here anyway it's not like we are dead" said Jack "we were worried about you all" said Rebecca trying not to give the game away "yes and grandma will be here soon" said Helen both children looked puzzled "where is mummy and daddy" asked Lucy "ermmm … grandma will tell you" said Kathleen not sounding convincing or reassuring at all "there dead aren't they" blurted out Jack "ermm no no they are …." Struggled Rebecca, "Yes sweetheart they are" said Derek and the girls mum from the door Derek's mum came into the room and sat on Jacks bed Callie and George went leaving the other in the room. "no they can't be because Meredith saved me she's magic make her save mummy and daddy too" cried Lucy "It's doesn't always work like that sweetie sometime people are just too hurt and too sick to save" said Derek's mum "why did you tell us before you waited a whole day" questioned jack "we thought it best to wait till grandma was here jack sorry" said Derek "it's ok" said jack tearing up Derek went to hug his Nephew "who's going to look after us we have no mum or dad" sob jack, little Lucy was in uncontrollable tears in her grandmas arms, "well that's up to you" said Derek "you can stay here for a bit with me and Meredith" Meredith looked horrified shocked and damn right scared "or you can stay with grandma or your aunts" continued Derek "I want to stay with magic Meredith and uncle Derek" said Lucy through sobs "I don't know, I guess I want to stay with Lucy she's all I have" said jack "ok then well for now you can stay here then but it's only temporary" said Derek Meredith gave him a look that could kill, but she knew deep down that he had to do this she just wasn't sure if temporary mum to two little ones was going to suit her.

**A/N : Ok end of chapter 7 I don't really like the idea of them staying with them I think I might make the rest of Derek family object I might change it pretty quick im not sure yet .. But I hope you all liked the chapter and ill try and update ASAP Please Review thanks.**


End file.
